Sin Begets Sin
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: The hardest words one must utter are often the only choice one has. Faced with destruction knocking on Spira's door, Yuna does the unthinkable without so much as batting an eyelash. But deep down, regret and hurtful shame plague her more than she could have ever imagined.


**AN: Yet another installment depicted as a Yuna centric one-shot. Takes place in the subsequent events after the thirty minute audio drama 'Will' from the Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster. **

* * *

><p>The comforting and hypnotic hymn had long since been bled from the timeworn walls that encompassed her. Even now, as her withered form sat upon the steps of Valefor's anti-chamber, everything seemed to be as she recalled save the sound of the Fayth's voice; from the stone that lined the floors to the flames that drew sweat from the aching bodies whom entered this sacred place, the High Summoner could feel the memories radiate in tandem with the atmosphere. She didn't need to raise her head that rested upon her arm, nor did she want to unfurl either arm from around her knees. All she wanted to do in this moment, was succumb to the sin in which she had committed, and maybe seek solace in the place where it all began.<p>

Her body ached from sitting in such a position for such a long time, but she had chosen to lock herself away from the rest of the world; the burden of her words gnawing away at her conscience as they replayed themselves over and over in her mind. Even more than what her fate had been as a summoner, she considered this far worse a sentence than death—the heart in which sustained her had been betrayed by her lips, which ushered a betrayal beyond any other. Acutely aware of her transgressions, cerulean and emerald iris' had been robbed of tears left to shed, but the pain still remained as did the want to weep.

"Why—how…" a broken heart giving meager life to words only she could say. "…Could I have said such a thing…?"

The flames from the torches on either side of her burned dimly, and every once in a while, her soft, porcelain skin could feel the sting of heat. Hesitantly raising her head to look around the room, she could remember where they had all stood—all four of them. It was no shock to her as another tear found its way down her cheek while staring at the ghostly forms of her guardians, if only in a loving memory. Bittersweet, that memory took hold and nestled deep inside her core, letting sorrowful eyes drift to where _he_ had stood. In all her seventeen years, never had she seen such a man that would forever capture her heart, but _he_ had. No. He _still_ had a grip on her and he always would.

"Tidus," a soft, breath fell from her lips, staring longingly at his image that was forever emblazoned in her mind. "I'm so sorry; I want to take it back—all of it…"

But no matter how hard she yearned for those words to be erased from reality, they couldn't. Words that she had promised herself she would never—could never say—yet were spoken all the same. Although it would never justify why, the reason for her actions had been genuine and pure. He shouldn't have to worry about the problem at hand—no one should; this was something the High Summoner truly felt was her responsibility, though the rest of her friends, and Tidus himself, would disagree.

But to Yuna, this decision meant everything.

"The one fear I _truly_ thought I didn't have to worry about anymore," the brunette paused to glance over her shoulder; the ornate door that lead to Valefor's chamber came into her blurred vision, and though her lip quivered, a slender hand rose to catch the tears dancing on the rims of her eyes. "It's here. Sin…has come back."

Turning back to face where her guardians once stood, a trembling breath could be heard among the silence. She wanted so much to be strong. To be Spira's pillar of strength once everyone was aware of the situation about to befall them once again. But her faith wavered, shaken to the very core as she did nothing but look on helplessly when it was revealed to herself. Despite all of the courage she had back then and then again when Vegnagun appeared, the young woman was unsure of it now.

"Everything is…different now. There's much more at stake for us, you know? How could I begin to explain myself to Lulu and Wakka, when Vidina needs them now more than ever? Rikku and Paine are just now finding their happiness and you…" another pause as her head fell with a sorrowful expression. "You've only just begun _living_. So…what was I supposed to do?"

For the first time since she had been down here, she took a deep breath and held it within her lungs while her eyes closed. Everything turned black—a canvas of darkness cradled her as she tried to focus on but one thing: the sound of her own heartbeat. Faint, at first, but with each beat became even more audible than the last. It was soothing. And even though the heartache was still there, it calmed the anxiety over what she had chose to do, strengthening her resolve to protect everyone she loved as well as the innocence that longed to be preserved.

_Forgive me for my sin, because the truth is…I still love you._


End file.
